Deal
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "'Why are you doing this' Pan pressed his fingertips to where Killian's heart was, feeling the pulse of life reverberate through his own skin. 'Because I always get what I want.'" Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS, M/M. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks in advance! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Underage? (I guess Pan would be underage since he's not an adult...), Slight Violence **

**In my mind those two are a couple, full stop. I hope you like this little inane piece of fiction and let me know through a much appreciated review. ENJOY! XD**

**Also, I do NOT own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters! **

_**Deal **_

Well this was a tight fix... Killian had to congratulate himself on reaching a new level of stupidity. He moved his eyes from one Lost Boy to the next but saw no mercy on any of their faces. Those feral kids were going to tear him to pieces and laugh while doing so. That was an ending Killian Jones had never thought he would endure...

'Come now lads, can't you just forget you saw me?' He attempted a smile but it was weak and shaky. He didn't even have his sword with him, not that he was looking forwards to cutting down a bunch of kids. As feral as they were, they'd once been innocent youths like Baelfire. It wasn't their fault their minds were twisted by that demon, Peter Pan.

'That's not an option Captain. Pan would be angry with us if we let you go.' The tallest of the group and obviously the leader stepped out, breaking the perfect circle surrounding the pirate. Killian recognized the boy as Pan's second in command and cursed his unlucky stars.

'I won't tell if you won't.' Felix smirked, clearly amused at the adult's fear.

'Pan knows all and he always gets what he wants. Unfortunately for you, he wants you Killian Jones.' Killian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would Pan set out to kill him now, after all the years he'd been trapped in Neverland. He had plenty of opportunities to end him before...Why send his band of creepy children to do the nasty deed all of a sudden?

'Let me talk to him. I at least deserve to know why I'm about to die.' Killian was desperate and he was running out of time. He had to find an escape and soon before the boys would run him through their daggers.

'Pan doesn't wish to speak with you. All you deserve to know is that he wants you dead and he-'

'Always gets what he wants. Right, understood.' Felix grinned, shaking a few blond locks free from under his hood, and the circle tightened around him. At least he still had his hook and Killian was damned if he wasn't going to bring a few of the Lost Boys with him to hell. He hoped Felix would get within striking distance... The boys were about to attack, he could see it in their blood-thirsty eyes.

'Stop!' The congregation froze, all turning to stare in the direction of the speaker. Peter Pan sat on a branch, his legs idly swinging over the side, while his fingers played with his magical musical pipes. Killian never thought he'd be glad to see the demon boy but the gladness lasted only a brief moment. If Pan was there then trouble couldn't be far behind.

'But you told us to-' Felix looked as surprised to see his boss as Killian.

'I know what I told you Felix. Well done ladies. Things turned out exactly as I planned.' Some of the boys exchanged confused looks but all knew better than to question Peter Pan. Killian, however, did not.

'What do you mean by that? What is your plan?' Pan stilled his fingers over the instrument in his lap and looked down at the pirate, a smirk on his lips.

'That is for me to know and you to find out pirate. But I must say, I didn't think you'd fall into a trap this easily. I'm disappointed Killian.' Pan chuckled and Killian gritted his teeth in frustration. He hated when the boy played mind games with him. He still hadn't forgiven Pan for the death of his brother though a part of him knew it wasn't really his fault. He had warned them about the king's plans and he had technically speaking saved his brother's life but he'd also let Killian's heart break purely for his amusement.

'What can I say? I was in the mood for a midnight stroll.' Actually, he'd been drunk and he left the safety of his ship to take a leak only to get lost in the forest. Like he'd said, it was a new level of stupidity but rum will do that to you...

'And how do you like your _stroll _so far? Isn't Neverland beautiful during the night, when every shadow comes alive?' Pan had a faraway look in his eyes for a moment but it was gone too fast for Killian to figure its importance.

'I prefer the break of dawn myself but that's just an opinion.' While Killian was buying some time, his sharp mind continued to look for a way out of that mess. 'Why the hostility all of a sudden anyway? I thought we were friends.' He almost laughed at the absurdity of what he'd just said. He couldn't imagine a scenario where he and Pan were anything other than enemies.

'We are. It's the only reason you're still alive and so is your crew. As for the hostility...' Pan sprang to his feet and jumped to the ground, standing a foot away from the weary pirate. 'I want to make a deal and I need you in a position where you can't refuse. Make no mistake Killian, if you refuse me in this I will let my boys kill you.' Hook believed it too.

'What's your deal?' Pan had him cornered and the imp knew it. This wasn't a deal, it was a command and Killian shuddered to think what devious plan the boy had in mind. He'd met some scary people on the open seas before but Peter Pan was the scariest of them all.

'No need to look so scared. I'm not going to eat you...yet.' Killian had to fight against his every impulse not to break into a sprint, especially when Pan neared him so his lips were a mare inch from his ear. He could feel the youth's breath and body heat on his skin. He could smell his scent and almost physically recoiled when he realized the boy smelled of Dreamshade. 'What I want is simple. I let you live in exchange for a favour.' Pan pulled back to lock eyes with the inquisitive captain.

'What favour do you have in mind?' Whatever it was, Killian knew it wouldn't be good for him.

'That's for another day. That's the deal. Your life for a favour which you will owe me and I can call upon whenever I want.' Pan displayed his teeth in a crescent grin and Killian noted the sharpness of his canines.

'That doesn't sound like a good deal for me.' Pan's grin wavered and Killian saw a spark in the forest green eyes. The boy leaned towards him again and the pirate realized he had a knife pressed against his throat this time. Pan's lips ghosted over his jugular as if ready to tear it with his bare teeth and let him bleed to death.

'You get to live another day Killian.' He groaned when the knife pressed just hard enough into his skin to draw blood. 'You don't have a choice anyway, unless you'd prefer to join your beloved Milah.' The name of his love uttered from the poisonous lips of that creature made Killian grimace.

'You know nothing about Milah so don't even speak her name. That being said, I'll take your deal.' Pan withdrew instantly, that dangerous spark gone from his eyes for the time being, and Killian pressed the palm of his hand against the shallow cut.

'Excellent! Expect a visit from me sometime soon Captain.' Having got what he wanted, Pan turned to the boys instead, dismissing the pirate. 'Alright ladies, back to the camp fire! We are done here.' The boys cheered and scurried into the dark like oversized rats, Felix at the head of the group, leaving Pan and Killian alone in the clearing.

'I'm going to regret this, aren't I?' Pan laughed heartily, his fingers running over the sharp edge of the dagger and smearing the blood along the metal.

'That depends entirely on you Captain Hook.' And with that he was gone, as silently and quickly as a shadow in the night.

* * *

><p>Killian heard his men cheer and sing above him. They were rowdy and drinking themselves silly. He just hoped they wouldn't break anything this time. He'd decided to leave the party early, which was unprecedented for him, and his men had all asked if he was feeling ill. It was touching how much they cared but Killian supposed they'd always been loyal to him. Ever since he exposed their previous king for the fraud he was and freed them from their service under the crown. Being a pirate was a far better adventure though he wasn't sure if Liam would agree. His brother had always been a good soldier...<p>

No, he didn't want to remember his brother and the pain of his loss. He ran a hand through his coal black hair, smoothing it back, while he descended the last of the steps to his cabin. He felt exhausted and was ready to drop unconscious ten steps from his bed. He hadn't slept properly for days and how could he when every time his eyes closed he remembered his deal with Pan. A week passed and there had been no sign of a boy since. Killian half wondered if the imp forgot about the deal but realized that was foolish talk. Peter Pan didn't forget about his deals, especially when he was clearly after something. Killian still wasn't sure what sort of favour could be so important that Pan had to threaten his life to get it but it was probably going to be a big one.

With his good hand he peeled off his jacket and let it drop on a chair. All he could hope was for Pan to forget about him another night so he could get some rest. When the favour had to be cashed in he at least wanted to be in a sane state of mind. He all but dragged his feet to the huge bed taking the adjacent room, connected to the Captain's cabin, and literally fell asleep. His mind was drifting before his head hit the pillows.

* * *

><p>'...up... Wake up... Wake up Killian.' He tried to ignore the sing-song voice but it only grew in insistency. He felt lips against his chin and throat and the voice whispering his name against his skin. He tried to remember what siren he'd taken to bed this time that said his name so seductively, and his eyes flew open when he realized he'd gone to bed alone. There wasn't supposed to be anyone there with him. His men knew not to disturb him when he was in his cabin unless the Jolly Roger was on the brink of sinking.<p>

'What?' He sat up, his hand reaching for the dagger he had strapped to the belt around his waist before his eyes recognised the intruder. Peter Pan sat back on his haunches, laughing at the startled captain, his eyes glowing in the dark with mischief.

'You're finally up. I thought I'd have to use true love's kiss on you. And you won't need that.' Pan waved his hand and Hook's knife flew from his hand to embed itself in the wood of the wall. The adult looked after it longingly.

'Why are you here Pan?' Killian didn't like surprises, especially when he was the one being surprised. The thought of Pan being able to enter his room while he was asleep frankly scared the living hell out of him. He knew it wasn't that hard a feat, especially for a powerful boy like Pan, but he'd still been happy with the illusion of safety.

'It almost sounds like you're not happy to see me. I'm hurt.' Killian arched a disbelieving eyebrow and Pan grinned. 'But I'll live. I'm here to collect my favour. You haven't forgotten have you?' Pan leaned in, crossing into Killian's personal space, and the pirate realized his shirt was unbuttoned. When had that happened?...

'No, I haven't. What do you want from me?' Killian's heart was beating loud enough he was certain the boy could hear it.

'Everything.' Killian had time to open his mouth for a question but the words never made it because as soon as his lips parted Pan kissed him hungrily. Killian's eyes widened and a part of him was convinced this had to be a dream. Pan devoured his mouth, pushing his tongue inside it and coaxing his own into a battle. He kisses like an experienced lover and Killian remembered the boy was a boy only in appearance. The act continued until Killian mustered enough reason to grasp Pan's shoulder and push him away, holding onto him to prevent him from closing the distance again.

'What in blazes' name are you doing?!' Pan licked his lips, blatantly eyeing Killian's mouth like it was the last drop of water and he was parched.

'I told you, I'm here for that favour you owe me. Or are you thinking of breaking our deal?' Pan's voice went from teasing to menacing in a flash and Killian unconsciously backed away. In a fight against Pan there was no way he could win but doing what the boy asked was madness.

'I have no intention of breaking anything but this is insane.' Pan pushed Killian's hand away and when he neared Killian the pirate backed away until he felt the headboards press against his back. What was up with him and getting tapped lately?...

'I wouldn't say that Killian. I've seen how you look at me when you think I'm not watching and I've had my eyes on you since you first set foot on Neverland looking for Dreamshade.' It was true Killian sometimes entertained a fantasy or two and Pan may have somehow gotten mixed up in them during some of his more drunken dreams but he always pushed those thoughts away. The boy was evil and sleeping with him could only end up badly. That being said, Killian had to admit the demon had a pretty pair of lips.

'This is the favour you want then? To have sex with me?' He wasn't quite sure why his voice sounded so deep but he recognized lust when he felt it. He considered the possibility of Pan casting a love charm on him but then thought better of it. The boy already had him cornered, figuratively and otherwise, and he liked breaking his victims with his toxic words and games. It would be no fun if Killian could blame it all on magic... Pan's lips were so close to Killian he could almost feel their movement against his when the wild boy spoke.

'Yes and I always get what I want.' He grinned and Killian realized the truth of those words.

'In that case, I have no choice.' The pirate pressed his lips to Pan's and his tongue was granted access immediately. Curious hands moved across his chest, nails digging into his flesh, and Killian responded by scraping Pan's back with the tip of his hook. The sound of clothes ripping drifted to their ears but neither cared. Killian held Pan's head, tilting it to the side so he had better access with his tongue and devoured the youth. He tasted honey and wild berries and Neverland on his tongue. That mixed with the perpetual flavour of rum on his made a tasty concoction. He was surprised Pan was being this submissive and a moment later he grinned when his hair was pulled and his head was forced back. His neck arched painfully and Pan's lips latched onto his bobbing Adam's apple. The toxic tongue traced the ridges of his throat until it reached the dip of his collarbone and Killian felt Pan bite the skin viciously, marking him. He would have to drink a lot of rum if he wanted to forget this night...

He couldn't hold back a gasp when Pan used his free hand to palm the growing bulge in his pants. Leather was not a good material when dealing with an arousal and Killian wished the boy would just hurry up and open the buttons of his pants as he'd done with his shirt. Done with his mark, Pan moved his lips lower down Killian's chest, leaving more marks along the way. Killian knew he was choosing patches of skin which would be visible for the world to see and chuckled at his enemy's pettiness.

'What's so funny Captain?' Killian found it difficult to speak when his head was bent at such an acute angle and his neck was beginning to hurt but the hold on his hair only tightened, adamant to make him suffer.

'This whole situation. I never thought I'd find myself in this position, with your hand on my cock.' While he'd been marking him, Pan's hand did indeed slip inside Killian's trousers to touch the hardening flesh under. The boy's skin was slightly cool and it made Killian hiss with pleasure.

'Never say never, especially in Neverland.' Pan let go of Killian's hair and the pirate moved his neck gingerly, ignoring the groans of protest his abused bones were making. The pirate met the youth's eyes and felt his mouth go bone dry. He didn't think it possible for Pan's eye to darken that much... 'Undress me.' It was an order, albeit spoken softly, and Killian was happy to obey. Pan removed his hand from his crotch and the pirate felt sorry for the loss and he sat back, waiting for Killian to make his move.

Killian reached for the neckline of the boy's ivy coloured shirt with his hook and with one powerful motion ripped it right down the middle. Using his good hand he pushed the tattered material down the boy's compliant arms, his eyes roaming freely over the exposed skin. It was pale and perfect. A part of him wanted to scar it so that Pan would forever remember his name but the largest part of him dreamed of escaping Neverland one day and leaving Peter Pan and his Lost Boys far behind. He was aware of Pan's stares and the intensity of it made his blood boil.

'The rest has to come off too.' Pan smiled sweetly at Killian but he wasn't that easily deceived. He knew a predator when he saw one and that smile was a crocodile's smile. Still, his hand moved to the waistline of the boy's trousers and pulled them down the slender thighs and long legs. It would have been much easier to rip them too but he didn't want to accidentally nick the flesh in the process, simply because dealing with a furious Peter Pan was not ideal, given the circumstances. When he was done, Pan laid back in his full naked glory and Killian didn't attempt hiding his approving look. 'Ah, that's much better. But you can make it better still. Please me and I will reward you.' Hook removed his shirt while Pan was talking and pushed his trousers down his hips, just low enough not to stifle his member. He smirked at the boy's lewd proposal and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

'Deal.' He'd been accused of many things in his life but being cautious was not one of them. Conveniently forgetting where his last deal with Pan got him, Killian lowered himself on all four and approached the other. Pan was leaning on his elbows specifically so he could see the whole show and grinned widely when Killian's tongue flicked out to touch his length. A wild shiver reverberated through the smaller body and Killian took that as encouragement. His lips enclose around the head, sliding the tip of his tongue in the slit, before he accepted the whole member inside his mouth. He knew Pan wanted to take control of this too but he refused to let him do that. He kept the boy's hips pinned to the soft bed with his good hand, having to use a surprising amount of strength to keep them still.

He began moving his head when Pan reached for his hair again, certain that if the boy continued to grasp at his strands with such force he would go bold by the end of the night. Contrary to expectations, Pan didn't try to dictate his pace though his fingers didn't let go of the hair and Killian smiled around the length. Perhaps it was time to push his luck and do a little teasing of his own... He used his tongue to lick along the underside of the shaft, knowing from past experiences that it worked to drive a man crazy. He used a break-neck pace, letting the tip of the length his the back of his throat every time and then began slowing down, taking less and less of the member inside his mouth. With half of it still on his tongue Killian glanced at Pan and was pleased to note the desperation, less so to see the angry spark.

'You were doing a good job Killian. Don't anger me or you won't-' Just as Pan was ready to deliver his threat, Killian moved his head and enclosed the full length in his mouth again. The boy's threat caught in his throat and a moan left his lips instead. 'Do that again.' Who was Killian to refuse such a wanton tone of voice? He increased his pace once more and hollowed out his cheeks for better suction. He couldn't see Pan's expression, since the other head was thrown back in ecstasy, but if the noises leaving his lips were anything to go by he guessed he was doing a darn fine job. He felt the cock jump on his tongue and the fingers digging into his scalp uprooted some more of his hair. Pan was close to his release, Killian could feel it and just when he was certain the youth would fall over the proverbial edge, he was forcefully pushed back against the headboards by the imp's magic. He groaned at the unexpected attack.

'Sorry, but I don't want to finish this quickly.' Pan was on him in seconds, his slender legs settling on either side of Hook's lap. Reflexively, the pirate reached out his arm to hold the boy's lower back.

'You could have just said so.' He rubbed his hook against the back of his head where he'd hit the wall, wincing slightly. Another bruise which was going to come back with a vengeance the next morning...

'I already said sorry.' Pan kissed the corner of Killian's mouth before moving along the jawline, his tongue darting out to play with his earrings once he reached the earlobe. 'Stretch me open.' Killian though he must have heard wrong. No way was Pan asking something so lewd but the second he hesitated Pan bit harshly on the cartilage of his ear and Killian gritted his teeth at the unpleasant sting.

'I don't have any lubricant here.' Pan chuckled softly and Killian shivered when the hot breath danced across his skin.

'I find that hard to believe but it's of no importance when we have magic.' As soon as he finished speaking, Killian realized his fingers were coated in some sort of cool oil. It was worth learning the dark arts if only for that nifty trick. He kissed Pan's shoulder while he rubbed the tight entrance with one finger, smearing the oil around the puckered muscles. Slowly, he began pushing the finger inside, sighing at the way the muscled walls clamped around it. He could only imagine how amazing that was going to feel around his cock and he wished he had a hand instead of a hook to stroke his neglected erection. As if reading his thoughts, Pan moved his hand to enclose it around Killian's member and provided some much needed friction.

Pan was ready to threaten Killian again as an incentive to hurry up, but the pirate deemed him ready for a second finger just in time. Pan moved his lips from Killian's alluring throat in favour of capturing the captain's lips. His loud moan was swallowed by Killian when the third finger joined the first two and Pan bit on the adult's tongue, not hard enough to make it bleed but enough to have it pull backwards in a hurry. He laughed into the kiss and Killian ran his hook over his back as a punishment, breaking the skin and letting thin rivers of blood trickle down the moon-kissed body. Instead of being angry, Pan moaned again and Killian wondered if the ageless boy was turned on by pain. That was certainly a piece of trivia he would keep in mind for later encounters...

'I think it's time for your reward.' Pan grinned wickedly at Killian and the pirate found himself mirroring the gesture.

'I think you're right.' Pan shifted his body so that he was raised just above Killian's waiting length and without breaking eye contact, he lowered himself until the whole member was sheathed inside him. Killian greatly underestimated the pleasure of being inside Pan and his fingers dug into the slight hips, leaving five crest marks behind. Pan was a patient person only when it came to his games and he was too eager to reach his high to consider this a game anymore. He gyrated his hips at a breath-taking pace from the get go and Killian's own hips rose to meet Pan's. Their movements weren't calculated, they were frenzied and feral. Pan's legs crossed around Hook's waist, the heels digging into his lower back. Lips crashed into sloppy kisses while fingers clawed at every available patch of skin. Killian's hook continued to engrave the youth's back and the pirate was certain he'd scared the boy for life but he didn't have it in him to care. With his usual partners he was a careful lover but this was the demon boy Peter Pan and he could afford to hurt him a little. Beside, Pan didn't seem to mind in the least.

Killian knew Pan was close from the delicious sounds he was making. He didn't know the boy could curse like that... He moved to Pan's member and began stroking it in rhythm with their thrusts. The boy looked like he was going out of his mind, a crazed look in his eyes and a gasped laugh on his lips. Killian bit roughly on the patch of skin connecting neck to shoulder and as soon as his teeth sank into the pale flesh, he felt something hot coat his hand and stomach. He smirked to himself, moving his hand until Pan's hips stopped jerking forwards and groaned a moment later when he felt Pan's muscles clam around his member. He began moving Pan so he could pull out but was stopped by stern hand.

'No. Tonight you mark me as yours.' Killian's eyes widened at the implication of such a gesture but he was too close to his climax to think things through. Pan's sated lips found Killian's and the pirate let himself fall over the edge, choking at the strength of the pleasure. He rested his back against the wall, his eyes closed and his lungs filling with sweet oxygen. He was aware of Pan trailing gentle kisses along his neck.

'Next time, you'll be searching for me.' Killian cracked his eyes open to stare at the boy.

'There's not going to be a next time mate.' He didn't sound so certain of himself... Pan laughed merrily, pressing his head to Killian's heaving chest. He could hear his heart beating this way.

'Yes there will be. Even if I have to reach in and steal your heart so you obey me, there will be a next time my Captain.' Killian felt the cold touch of fear on the back of his neck.

'Why are you doing this?' Pan pressed his fingertips to where Killian's heart was, feeling the pulse of life reverberate through his own skin.

'Because I always get what I want.'

* * *

><p><strong>It really took a dark turn at the end didn't it?... XD I hope it was a fun read and remember to post that review. Thanks in advance! <strong>

**HAVE A NICE DAY! XD **


End file.
